Corybantic the Shape-Shifter
"Are you ready to die..."- Corybantic Corybantic the Hedgehog is wild crazy hedgehog a he's also a, skin-changer, which means he can take the image of anything he pleases of which it can be dead or alive (but must have flesh, like a hedgehog, man, echidna, etc). No one truely knows what his actual form is or how he managed to get with-hold of these powers, but they do know that he is one of the most powerful bewings alive. Corybantic, Corey for short, does not belong to the 'good side' or the 'bad side', you could say that he is pretty much a vigilante and does not follow the laws. Corybantic does not have any friends, but he is well-known to all hedgehogs and etc. General Knowledge Corybantic's normal shape is that of which a hedgehog. Only 16 people have ever seen Corey and realised that it was him, but only 3 have lived to tell the tale. Corey does not enjoy people realising that he is an actual person, and never wants to, that is why only 3 of those people remain alive. But what does Corey do for a living, he can't just slouch around all day, he is (in a different shape) a hired assassin. He is pretty much unstoppable, and many "wanted" posters have been placed around the world, looking for him. He also always goes by different names. He does not yet know, that the police-force have one of the 3 people who know when it is actually Corybantic. But why is Corybantic actually named Corybantinc. Well it is actually the authorities that decided to give him that name because he was wild and uncontrolable. His actual name though, given to him by his parents was actually lost. None know of his real name, only Cory himself will ever know that. Corybantic does hot transform into any more powerful form because he can do that when he pleases. Oh and did I mention he can not die of old age, only being murdered or killed or something like that. Life Early Life (0-5) Corybantic was actually born on the 22nd of December 1614, and he has already turned 400 years old. He was born in a small cave/cavern with his parents (their names are unknown). As it was said no one knows Cory's proper name. But I must say, his proper name is so awesome and mysterious, I can understand why he preferred being known as Corybantic the Shape-Shifter/Hedgehog. When he was 5, both of his parents died, and it was the same that he realised that the Earth is a cruel world and he wanted revenge on every living thing, even small animals, bugs and even plants. Youth (6-12) When he was 8, he saw many things he was not suposed to and no child would like to see, for example, he saw many things brutally murdered, with encouraged him even more to become a hired assassin. Even though he wanted revenge before, this encouraged his revenge to get even stronger. But what enraged him so much was when the animals wanted revenge, but some other animal stopped him from getting his revenge. This is another reason why he loved revenge so much, wanted 'justice' and hated the good guys in everything. From then on, he considered what we call the bad guys to be the good guys in every single case. Teenage Years (13-19) These are probably the most important years of Corybantic's life. When he was 16 years old, he joined his first professional team, TUA (The Unknown Alliance). Every member in this team has been involved in atleast one assassination throughout their entire life. Not all of them have killed someone, but all of them have been involved in atleast one of the plans. Current Life (20-N/A) Currently in The Unknown Alliance/Corybantic's life is that one of the members is a medic/doctor, one is a defence/attack soldier and the last (apart from Corybantic) is an expert in bombs and epxlosives. But rivals have developed over the years, for example, Team Sword Shockwave, are The Unknown Alliance's biggest rivals. So there you have it, what will unfold for TUA in its later years... Life 2.0 Later On Most of the Life has been mentioned in section 2-2.4, which describes how and why he becomes an assassin in the first place. But here is a little extra for every category! During his childhood, Corybantic did not have any friends, and was forced into hiding after his parents died. But what was he hiding from, exactly. The humans of Mobius (his first planet to live on). He knew, that if they found him, they would dissect and test him for scientific purposes (another reason why he thought the world was unfair, and another reason why he became an assassin). If none of this ever happened to Cory, he may've used his special abilities for good in the world. For some of Cory's special missions, he is forced to travel around the world with The Unknown Alliance. Cory has never failed a mission, and he does not plan to in the future... Appearance As I have stated many times, Corybantic is a Shape-Shifter, and does not really have an all-time appearance. But his hedgehog form, though, is black with small grey sunglasses and a brown belt with a golden buckle. He wears black gloves with a black leather jacket. Underneath this jacket is a dark, black, singlet. He wears black baggy pants that have a golden strap on each leg of the pants. Also he wears black shoes with two white streaks on each shoe. Minor accessories he wears in hedgehog form also include a blue ascot and a black band around his forehead. Team-mates There are four members within TUA (The Unknown Alliance), one is a medic/doctor, one is a defence/attack soldier and the last (apart from Corybantic) is an expert in bombs and epxlosives. Everyone within the team is a Shape-Shifter (or has become one). The medic normally takes the form of a echidna, and goes by the name of Tsuki. He joined when he was aged 17. The next member is the defence/attack soldier, Soldat, who joined when he was aged 17. He normally takes the shape of an eagle.Last but not least (apart from Cory) is the bomb expert, Guy. He does not normally have a shape that he's mainly seen in, but the most shape he's ever been would be (pretty much) a blank body. He joined at the age of 18 years old. No one knows why they pick a particular form, but there is a hint to know how to tell them apart. Corybantic always wears a blue ascot, Tsuki always has three strips of red hair on his head, and Guy always Missions Many missions that Corybantic has worked on have been hard, but some have also been easy, here, in this section, I will talk about many of his missions. He did not start off with extremley hard missions, but later on, his missions would seem impossible to normal people like you and me. So read on if you want to be filled with the exciting knowledge of Corybantic the Shape-Shifter's missions! Mission 1 Mission 1: Saturday, 12th December, 1630 This was Corybantic's first mission, to steal the most valuable item at this time. A prized stone/jewel. He knew it would not be easy, and that he could not risk it at the day. But as I have mentioned before, Corybantic is a assassinator, not a thief. Well, his first career was actually to be a thief for TUA, but he decided to also be an assassin. Of course this was easy for Cory, because he was forced to steal ever since his parents passesd away. So of course, this was easy for Cory and he completed it with no sweat! Mission 2 Mission 2: Tuesday, 5th January, 1631 There weren't many missions for the next months, but this was a particularly easy mission for Corybantic and his team-mates. Their mission was to assassinate a stealer. But you would be wondering, why would Corybantic kill someone if they are also just as bad as him. Well, they wanted to kill him because he was also stealing their stuff. So during the night, they snuck out to find the thief. Once they found him, they shot him with an arrow right through the stomach, and that was the end of that mission! Likes and Dislikes Likes * Assassination * Revenge * Despressed People (but not him) * Thundery Days * Weapons (not guns) * Quick and Fast Things * Destroying Dreams * Historical Facts * Shape-Shifting * Impersonations Dislikes * Sunny Days * Guns * Justice Category:Evil Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids